The Shadows of the Past
by Lucia von Berengott
Summary: Ñóäçóêè ñíèòñÿ êîøìàð... Àõ åñëè áû íå Õèñîêà!


**_Òåíü ïðîøëîãî..._**

Æåëòûå, õîëîäíûå ãëàçà ÷óäîâèùà âíîâü áåðóò åãî â ñâîé áåçæàëîñòíûé ïëåí, è, ëèøåííûé ôèçè÷åñêèõ è ìîðàëüíûõ ñèë, îí âæèìàåòñÿ â ãðóáóþ ñòåíó ïîäâàëà çà ñïèíîé. Ãëàçà ìîðãàþò, ìåäëåííî, âåêàìè ââåðõ, è ÷óäîâèùå ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ, ïîñòåïåííî âûïëûâàÿ èç òüìû, íàâàëèâàÿñü íà íåãî âñåì ñâîèì áåñôîðìåííûì, áåñöâåòíûì òåëîì. 

Îí ÷óâñòâóåò òÿæåëîå, ñìðàäíîå äûõàíèå ÷óäîâèùà íà ñâîåì ëèöå, è çàêðûâàåò ãëàçà. Îí çíàåò, ÷åãî æäàòü äàëüøå.

Ãîëîñ.

«Òû áîèøüñÿ ìåíÿ?»

Ïðîñòîé ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé ãîëîñ.

«Íå íàäî. Íå áîéñÿ. Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ÿ. Òâîÿ òåíü».

Íåò. Íåò!!!

Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü!

Îí äåðãàåòñÿ, èçî âñåõ ñèë ïûòàÿñü âûðâàòüñÿ, îòäàëèòü îò ñåáÿ ýòî ñêëèçêîå, îòâðàòèòåëüíîå òåëî, íî ïðèêîâûâàþùèå åãî ê ñòåíå íàðó÷íèêè äåðæàò êðåïêî. ×óäîâèùå êàñàåòñÿ åãî ïî âñåé äëèíå, ïðîíèêàåò âíóòðü, ñëèâàåòñÿ ñ íèì, è îí êðè÷èò, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê òàþò, êàê ðàñïëûâàþòñÿ åãî âíóòðåííîñòè, åãî ìîçã, åãî ñåðäöå...

«Ñóäçóêè! Ñóäçóêè!»

×åðíûå ãíèëûå çóáû êðîìñàþò åãî ïëîòü, è îí ÷óâñòâóåò, êàê êðîâü áðûçæåò èç ãëàç... Êàê áîëüíî!

«Ñóäçóêè!»

Åùå ìãíîâåíèå, è ÷óäîâèùå ïðîãëîòèò åãî ïîëíîñòüþ, ðàñòâîðèò åãî â ñåáå, è îí ñàì ñòàíåò ÷óäîâèùåì. Åùå ìãíîâåíèå, è ñåðîãëàçûé äåìîí ñòàíåò åãî åäèíñòâåííûì...

«Íå õî÷ó...»

 Îí ïëà÷åò.

«ß çäåñü, ëþáîâü ìîÿ... Âñå õîðîøî... Ïðîñòî ñîí...»

Îí äðîæèò, íå ïîíèìàÿ, êàê åùå æèâ, áîëü âñå åùå ðàçðûâàåò åãî òåëî, íî óæå ëåã÷å, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðîõëàäíàÿ âëàãà ëüåòñÿ åìó íà øåþ, îñòóæàÿ åãî ðàíû. Ñåðîå ÷óäîâèùå ðàñòâîðÿåòñÿ â ñåðîé ïðåäðàññâåòíîé êàøå çà îêíîì, ñòðàøíûå ãëàçà ìîðãàþò, è ïðîïàäàþò èç âèäà. Îí ïðèæèìàåò ê ñåáå íå÷òî òåïëîå è æèâîå, è ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî ïðåêðàñíàÿ, îñòóæàþùàÿ âëàãà íà åãî ãðóäè – ïðîñòî ñëåçû.     

«ß íå õî÷ó áûòü ÷óäîâèùåì... ß íå õî÷ó áûòü ñ íèì...»

Ðàñòðåïàííûé, ðûäàþùèé ó íåãî íà ãðóäè Õèñîêà ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó, è îí çàìèðàåò ïîä íåîæèäàííî ñåðüåçíûì âçãëÿäîì èçóìðóäíûõ ãëàç. Ìåäëåííî Õèñîêà ïðîòÿãèâàåò ê åãî ëèöó òîíêóþ ðóêó è áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì î÷åð÷èâàåò ëèíèþ åãî âñå åùå äðîæàùèõ ãóá.

«ß íå äàì òåáå óéòè», - ãîâîðèò åãî ìàëåíüêèé çåëåíîãëàçûé àíãåë.

«Õèñîêà...» - èìÿ õðèïëî çâó÷èò â äóøíîé êîìíàòå, - «Õèñîêà...»

Îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, îí íå çíàåò, êàê âûðàçèòü òî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò, êàê ïåðåäàòü ýòîò ñâîé ñòðàõ, ýòîò ñìåðòåëüíûé óæàñ, ýòî îò÷àÿííîå æåëàíèå óìåðåòü íàâñåãäà, èñ÷åçíóòü, ðàñòâîðèòüñÿ â òóìàíå ñòðàíû ìåðòâûõ. Íî âíåçàïíî îí âñïîìèíàåò, ÷òî Õèñîêà ñàì äàâíî âñå çíàåò, îòòîãî è ïðîñíóëñÿ, ðàçáóæåííûé åãî, Ñóäçóêè, ëè÷íûì êîøìàðîì, îòòîãî è ïëà÷åò, ÷óâñòâóÿ â ñåáå åãî ñòðàøíóþ áîëü. Çíàåò, è îñòàåòñÿ ñ íèì. Êàæäûé äåíü, êàæäóþ íî÷ü. 

Õèñîêà íå ìîæåò çàñíóòü, íè âæàâøèñü â åãî äëèííîå òåëî, íå ìîæåò çàñíóòü, ïîêà íè óãîìîíèòüñÿ åãî âå÷íî þíîøåñêàÿ ñòðàñòü, ïîêà Ñóäçóêè íè ðàñòåðçàåò åãî ïîöåëóÿìè è ëàñêàìè, ïîêà íè âîçüìåò åãî òàê ñèëüíî, êàê òîëüêî ïîñìååò. Õèñîêà çíàåò, ÷òî Ñóäçóêè ìîíñòð.

Èçóìðóäíûå ãëàçà ïðèáëèæàþòñÿ ïî ìåðå òîãî, êàê ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ñàì Õèñîêà, è âîò îí óæå íàâèñàåò íàä íèì, ùåêî÷à åãî îòðîñøèìè ðóñûìè ëîêîíàìè. Õèñîêà îïèðàåòñÿ íà ðóêè ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò åãî ãîëîâû, è î÷åðòàíèÿ êîìíàòû ðàñïëûâàþòñÿ, ñòàíîâÿòñÿ íåÿñíûìè. Ìåäëåííî, ìåäëåííî Õèñîêà ñêëîíÿåò ê íåìó ãîëîâó, è ãëàçà åãî çàêðûâàþòñÿ, êàê áóäòî îí äîãàäûâàåòñÿ, ÷òî Ñóäçóêè òÿæåëî ïåðåíîñèòü åãî âíóòðåííèé îãîíü íà áëèçêîì ðàññòîÿíèè. È òåïëûå, «ïîñòåëüíûå», ïðèïóõøèå ñî ñíà õèñîêèíû ãóáû îñòîðîæíî ñîïðèêàñàþòñÿ ñ åãî ãóáàìè. Ñóäçóêè çàìèðàåò, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, äèâÿñü, êàê âñåãäà, âîëøåáñòâó ýòîãî ìîìåíòà, è, åëå ñëûøíî âçäîõíóâ, Õèñîêà ðàçäâèãàåò åãî ãóáû ñâîèìè, âñàñûâàÿ íèæíþþ, îòêëîíÿÿ ãîëîâó ÷óòü â ñòîðîíó, óãëóáëÿÿ ïîöåëóé. Ñóäçóêè íå ìîæåò ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ, îí ïîòðÿñåí ýòîé îñòîðîæíîé íåæíîñòüþ, ýòîé ÷èñòîé ëàñêîé, ïîñëå âñåõ èõ ññîð, ïîñëå äàâåøíåãî ñêàíäàëà ñ êèäàíèåì ãîð÷è÷íèöû åìó â ãîëîâó. Îí íå ìîæåò äûøàòü, îí óìèðàåò...

Õèñîêà ñíîâà äîòðàãèâàåòñÿ äî íåãî ïàëüöàìè è ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì âûòèðàåò ñëåçû ñ åãî ùåêè, íå ïðåðûâàÿ ïîöåëóÿ, è âíåçàïíî Ñóäçóêè ìîæåò äâèãàòüñÿ, ìîæåò äûøàòü. Ìîæåò ñòîíàòü, è îáâèâàòü ðóêè âîêðóã Õèñîêè, è óãëóáëÿòüñÿ â ãîðüêîâàòûé ñ íî÷è ðîò ìàëü÷èêà ÿçûêîì. Ìîæåò ïåðåäàâàòü Õèñîêå ñâîè ýìîöèè, ñâîþ ëþáîâü.

«Ì-ì-ì...» - òèõî ñòîíåò åãî çåëåíîãëàçûé àíãåë è íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñæèìàåò êóëàê ñ êîïíîé ñóäçóêèíûõ âîëîñ.

Ñóäçóêè ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ãóáàìè ê òîíêîé áåëîé øåå è áåççâó÷íî ãîâîðèò ñëîâî «ëþáëþ». Ìíîãî ðàç. Òàê ÷òî ñëîâî âïå÷àòûâàåòñÿ â Õèñîêó, è ìàëü÷èê äðîæèò ñèëû è ýíåðãèè, êîòîðîå îíî èçëó÷àåò. 

Õèñîêà ïîäòÿãèâàåòñÿ âûøå è áëèæå, ñåäëàåò åãî áåäðà, è Ñóäçóêè ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî âîçáóæäåí, ÷òî ìîìåíò íåæíîñòè ïðîøåë, è ÷òî íàñòóïèëî âðåìÿ íàñòîÿùåé ëþáâè. Îí õî÷åò ïîäãîòîâèòü Õèñîêó, íî òîò îòáðàñûâàåò åãî ðóêè â ñòîðîíû è, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü, ñàì ìåäëåííî îïóñêàåòñÿ íà åãî íàïðÿæåííóþ ïëîòü, êóñàÿ ãóáû, íå îòðûâàÿ ñåðüåçíîãî âçãëÿäà îò åãî ëèöà... Íèæå è íèæå... Ñóäçóêè çàñòàâëÿåò ñåáÿ îòïóñòèòü íåæíóþ êîæó õèñîêèíûõ áåäåð, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî âöåïèëñÿ â íèõ ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî, òîëêàÿ ìàëü÷èêà âíèç... âíèç... Îí ïûòàåòñÿ îñòàíîâèòü Õèñîêó, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê òóãî... êàê áîæåñòâåííî òóãî ñõâàòèëî åãî ìàëåíüêîå òåëî, íî òîò â íåòåðïåíèè øèïèò, íàäàâëèâàåò íà íåãî ñâåðõó, äâèãàåò áåäðàìè, è Ñóäçóêè ñäàåòñÿ.

Îòáðàñûâàÿ ãîëîâó íàçàä, îí ÷óâñòâóåò, êàê ïîãðóæàåòñÿ â ãîðÿ÷åå æèâîå íàñëàæäåíèè, îñòðîå è ïî÷òè íåâûíîñèìîå, êàê ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä Õèñîêè, êîãäà îí ñëèøêîì áëèçêî, êàê åãî âñåãäà íåîæèäàííàÿ ëàñêà... Äâå ìàëåíüêèå ðóêè óïèðàþòñÿ åìó â ãðóäü, è îí îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà. È çàìèðàåò â îò÷àÿííîé ïîïûòêå íå äàòü îðãàçìó çàõâàòèòü åãî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ïîòîìó ÷òî âèä îñåäëàâøåãî åãî, ðàñêðàñíåâøåãîñÿ, îõâà÷åííîãî ñòðàñòüþ þíîøè, ìåäëåííî, êðóãîâûìè äâèæåíèÿìè ââèí÷èâàþùåãî åãî âíóòðü ñåáÿ òàê æå íåâûíîñèì, êàê è âñå îñòàëüíîå. Ãëàçà Õèñîêè çàêðûòû, äëèííûå ðåñíèöû îòáðàñûâàþò êîñóþ òåíü íà åãî áëåäíûå ùåêè, äåëàÿ åãî åùå õóäåå è ìîëîæå, äûõàíèå âûðûâàåòñÿ êîðîòêèìè, õðèïëûìè âûäîõàìè, ñíåæíî-áåëûå çóáû íåùàäíî òåðçàþò íèæíþþ ãóáó. 

Õèñîêà ïðåêðàñåí. Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ìàëåíüêèé áîã ñìåðòè.

Ñóäçóêè çàñòàâëÿåò ñåáÿ äóìàòü î ÷åì-íèáóäü äðóãîì, íàïðèìåð, î òîì, êàêîé òÿæåëûé ðàáî÷èé äåíü èì ïðåäñòîèò çàâòðà, êàêèì ðàçúÿðåííûì áóäåò øåô, óçíàâ î çàòåÿííîì èìè ïðèëþäíîì ñêàíäàëå, íî ãëÿäÿ íà çàñòûâøåãî â ïîõîæåì íàïðÿæåíèè Õèñîêó, îí çíàåò, ÷òî î÷åíü ñêîðî äûõàíèå åãî ìàëåíüêîãî ïðèíöà ïðåâðàòèòñÿ â òîíêèå âûñîêèå ñòîíû, îí çàäâèãàåòñÿ áûñòðåå, ðåç÷å, ñòàíåò äèêèì çâåðåíûøåì, öàðàïàÿ åãî ãðóäü íîãòÿìè è âïèâàÿñü â åãî ãóáû ãëóáîêèìè, òðåáîâàòåëüíûìè ïîöåëóÿìè, è òîãäà ñòàíåò ïîçäíî, òîãäà îñòàíåòñÿ òîëüêî âöåïèòüñÿ ðóêàìè â êðàÿ ìàòðàñà è óíåñòèñü ïî ñïèðàëè ââåðõ, â áëàæåíñòâî, â Ðàé.          

Âíåçàïíî ãëàçà Õèñîêè øèðîêî ðàñïàõèâàþòñÿ, îí ãëóáîêî ñàäèòñÿ, âòÿãèâàÿ åãî â ñåáÿ ïî ñàìîå îñíîâàíèå, âçäðàãèâàåò âñåì òåëîì è ãðîìêî àõàåò. Ñóäçóêè âûòÿãèâàåò âïåðåä ðóêè è ãëàäèò ìàëü÷èêà – íåæíî, îñòîðîæíî, çíàÿ, ÷òî òàì, âíóòðè, îí çàäåë âîëøåáíóþ òî÷êó, ìãíîâåííî ïðåâðàùàþùóþ Õèñîêó â áåñïîìîùíîå, íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþùåå ñóùåñòâî. Ìàëåíüêîå äèòÿ ñâîèõ ñòðàñòåé. Ñóäçóêè áåðåò ëàäîíÿìè ñòðîéíûå áåäðà Õèñîêè è òèõîíüêî äâèãàåò, äîáàâëÿÿ ñòèìóëÿöèè... Õèñîêà çàêàòûâàåò ãëàçà, åãî ðîò îòêðûâàåòñÿ... Ñåé÷àñ íà÷íåòñÿ.

«À-à-à...» - ñòîíåò þíîøà ãëóáîêî è ïðîòÿæíî, è âåñü èçãèáàåòñÿ, áóäòî ãîòîâèòñÿ ê ãèìíàñòè÷åñêîìó óïðàæíåíèþ.

Åãî õðóïêîå òåëî âçëåòàåò âíèç è ïàäàåò, áîæåñòâåííîå ñêîëüæåíèå óñêîðÿåòñÿ, Õèñîêà ðû÷èò è ïàäàåò åìó íà ãðóäü...

Ñóäçóêè ÷óâñòâóåò, êàê ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ê ïèêó, êàê âñå âûøå è âûøå âçëåòàåò... î, áîãè, êàê... áëèçêî... êàê...

«Õèñîêà...»

Ìàëü÷èê âöåïëÿåòñÿ åìó âîëîñû è êóñàåò â øåþ... åãî ñòîíû çàãëóøàþòñÿ è ñëûøàòñÿ òåïåðü ñîâñåì ïî-æèâîòíîìó – êàê âîé, êàê ìû÷àíèå. Åãî áåäðà äâèãàþòñÿ, áóäòî ñàìè ïî ñåáå, áûñòðåå, ñèëüíåå, ãëóáæå...

Ñóäçóêè êðè÷èò, íå óçíàâàÿ ñîáñòâåííîãî ãîëîñà... Õèñîêà çàìèðàåò, âîáðàâ åãî â ñåáÿ íåèçìåðèìî ãëóáîêî, è ñîäðîãàåòñÿ â îðãàçìå.

Òèõî.

Ñóäçóêè ñëûøèò, êàê ñòó÷èò êðîâü â âèñêàõ. Çà îêíîì ïðîñíóëñÿ âîðîáåé è ëåãêî, ðàäîñòíî ÷èðèêàåò äëÿ íèõ äâîèõ. Ñóäçóêè ïîëíîñòüþ îáåññèëåë, è íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîøåâåëèòü è ïàëüöåì. Äàæå êîãäà Õèñîêà ñâîèìè ñîííûìè, ïðèïóõøèìè ãóáàìè íåæíî öåëóåò óêóøåííîå èì æå ìåñòî ó íåãî íà øåå. Äàæå êîãäà ìàëü÷èê ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó è ïðèæèãàåò åãî, ðàññëàáëåííîãî, ê ìåñòó íåâûíîñèìûì âçãëÿäîì èçóìðóäíûõ ãëàç. Õèñîêà îáëèçûâàåò ãóáû è ÷óâñòâåííî ïðèäûõàåò, êîãäà, âûñâîáîæäàÿñü, ñóäçóêèí óäîâëåòâîðåííûé îðãàí âûñêàëüçûâàåò èç íåãî. Çàòåì Õèñîêà ïîäíèìàåò òîíêóþ ðóêó, è, êàê ðàíüøå âûòèðàåò ñëåçó ñ åãî ùåêè. Ñóäçóêè ïûòàåòñÿ îòâåðíóòüñÿ, íî Õèñîêà áåðåò â ëàäîíè åãî ëèöî. Ýòî íåèçáåæíî. Åìó íå äàäóò...

«ß íå äàì òåáå óéòè», - øåï÷åò àíãåë.

È Ñóäçóêè êèâàåò. Îí íå óéäåò. 

Ïîêà òîò, êîìó îí òåïåðü ïðèíàäëåæèò, íè çàõî÷åò ýòîãî.    


End file.
